


2.23

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari, Sub Gabriel, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 23. Shibari | Corset |Against a wall





	2.23

“All this power, in your body,” Hanzo murmurs, voice soft and thoughtful as he ties another knot into the silken black rope twining Gabriel’s legs together in a neat collection of diamonds and sharp lines. “And yet, all of it contained...all for me.”

He leans forward to press a soft kiss right behind Gabriel's ear, where the hard stop of his stubbled jaw meets the warm column of his neck, and the whine that leaves Gabriel's lips is a treasured thing, worth savouring. Hanzo drinks it in, his fingers stilling when he deems his task complete--when Gabriel kneels, held in thick lines of crisscrossing red rope and rendered immobile, his wrists tied to his neck and his eyes closed. He looks serene, beautiful, like a piece of art come to life.

But Hanzo cannot take all the credit.

As lovely as his shibari looks, with its sharp designs and even lengths, neat knots pressing into Gabriel’s skin, the real showstopper is the corset laced snug around Gabriel’s torso, pushing the plump swell of his pectorals up and together into a tempting-looking cleavage that Hanzo can’t help but want to bury his face in.

It had been Gabriel’s idea--presented to Hanzo with eyes downcast beneath his lashes and his cheeks dark with a blush, the corset held between his palms like an offering--and Hanzo had taken great pleasure in holding him close and fitting the garment over his ribs, lacing it up and tying it tight. From there it had been easy to get Gabriel to kneel, to have him dropping into subspace as smoothly as he dropped to the floor, and that--the quiet exchange of control, Gabriel’s closed eyes and bowed head, the easy way he leaned into Hanzo’s hand--had led them to this.

“You’re so pretty,” Hanzo murmurs, trailing his lips along the curve of Gabriel’s supple chest, right over the top, lacy line of the corset--it’s the same color of the shibari that holds him bound, a deep, rich crimson, with jet black ribbing and a fringe of delicate black lace. It’s gorgeous, Hanzo can’t deny that; and he runs his hands along it, mesmerized by the way it pulls Gabriel’s waist in tight and pushes his chest together, and trails a soft line of kisses along the raised mound of his tit. 

“So pretty….and all for me.”


End file.
